The Forbidden Love?
by Chanel39
Summary: A female Blood Elf Rogue is hot for a male Night Elf Druid. Rocraw, the druid is not sure whether to give in to her or escape the sexy love. What will he do? R&R Blood Elf&Night Elf
1. Chapter 1

So a blood elf starts to steam things up a bit in here? Or I should say, in the middle of Ashenvale! Looks like Rocraw doesn't know whether to enjoy it or resist it. Enjoy the sexy read ;)

saifvhsuidfhiudsfhusadhfisahfudshfiusahfiusahdfinisdvniusdfniasndfuisadnfuindsafuihdfihasdufihsaudhfiusdhfuidshfiushdcnsu

Rocraw sat quietly in the fields of the Barrens. He sat with only a blanket and ground underneath him. He sighed deeply and stared out into the clear plains. Rocraw was a Night Elf Druid. he had strange, yet amazing yellow glowing eyes. His hair was short and deep blue like the night itself. His skin was a light blue almost white colour. He looked different then the other Night Elves. Him, being a druid, he was very different then the other Night Elves. Inclined with his animal instincts, Rocraw is determined to never let the Cenarion Circle down, and always hold his peace with the animals.

Rocraw got up and put his blanket away and walked to Ratchet to get a few supplies for his journey back to Ashenvale. As he gathered the supplies, he noticed all the strange Horde around. He glared at the Trolls and gagged at the Orcs. But, the female Blood Elves, he couldn't resist. He sat against at post near a drink vendor and looked at a Blood Elf who seemed to be a Rogue, considering the double wielding of daggers and a Bandit mask on. She also had deep blue hair, hers was in a pony tail. Her eyes were green. She wore a tabard of some sort, it was dark red with black lacing on the outside. The symbol was a spider web, or so it looked. Her leggings were a dark blue/black leather with stitching on the sides. She wore Defias gloves and boots. Just then she noticed his stare and brushed her hair aside and walked away. He smiled slyly at her.

Rocraw had been traveling in his Cheetah form to Ashenvale, making his journey very quick. He had to finish a few tasks that some of the Astranaar Sentinals needed to be done. Rocraw sat on the path in his Cheetah form. He slowly began to walk to his destination until then suddenly; Rocraw growled menacingly at the sharp pain that dug into the top of his left arm. The shock caused him to turn back in his Night Elf form and he ran, scared to death. He stopped quickly as he was already out of breath from before. He turned around to see the Rogue that was from Ratchet earlier.

"You retched creature! Go back to Silvermoon and leave Ashenvale alone!" Rocraw yelled impatient at her. She looked at him confused. Just then he remembered that her language was different from his. He sighed and covered the blood that was seeping out his arm. He fell to the ground beginning to get dizzy. Rocraw started to having second thoughts about Blood Elves.

She looked down on him, pitying his weakness.

_"This Elf is weak. There's no way he will survive that stab. Silvermoon will surely be proud to hear about this". _She thought to herself. She looked down on him again. Surely enough she started to feel bad for the Night Elf. He looked to be getting weaker and weaker. He was loosing blood, fast. Just then, gave herself a face palm, hitting her head about 3 times.

_"Okay Cerinai, you're not doing this. No one has to know". _She quickly reached into her bag and pulled out some cloth and a tiny bottle of liquid. She kneeled down and took his arm. He kept pulling his arm away but she was a little stronger then him and got his arm. She wrapped it and made it into a bandage. She took the red liquid and passed it to him and Rocraw clearly nodded no to her. She didn't take any mercy. She wrestled him down to the ground as he tried to maintain his strong manly composure in front of her. She pushed him down and poured the liquid down his throat. He squirmed as much as he could. He could not get himself free. He started to yell.

"A blood elf poisoned me! Someone help! Please! This Blood Elf-" She covered his mouth; all you could hear was the muffled voice. She stared deeply into his eyes causing Rocraw to stare back. She still sat on top of him. Rocraw's breath got longer and more calm. he noticed his wound was gone and there wasn't a drop of blood or a scar in sight.

"Wow, hopefully Adelana doesn't hear about this. She's going to be mad. I mean you're a Blood Elf and she's this girl who likes me like crazy. And-". Just then Cerinai layed a deep kiss on him, he tried pushing away but melted into it. He then quickly realized what was going on.

"You're CRAZY! Get off me! You don't know me, you don't have a right to treat me in such a manner, Blood Elf!".

"Quiet, Night Elf". Cerinai studied a bit of the common Alliance language. She had taken lessons from War chief Thrall, the leader of Orgrimmar. She laughed at the fact that she knew this, did not think that it would ever come in handy.

"You.. understand my language?". He shuddered and gave her a shocked stare.

"Little. Much little of Darnassian. More Thallasian". Cerinai stopped, looking at her hands and making weird motions.

"Err, name.. name of yours?". Cernai hoped she asked that right. He gave her a guilty smile and replied.

"Rocraw Whisperwind". She gave him a sly smile and started kissing his neck and a little down his chest.

"Stop! Stop stop STOP! No! Bad Blood Elf!" Rocraw said trying to push her off. He could not believe what was happening. He had been ambushed, stabbed, healed and.. sexed up by a sexy Blood Elf?

"You, are beautiful. Beautiful very. I am attracted. Hot, I am for you". Cerinai layed on top of his smiling and cuddling him.

"No resist". She replied back.

"Okay this is out of hand. You cannot just come into a dangerous zone full of enemies, trap a random Night Elf, me, and heal them and.. sex them up! You're a Blood Elf and you just violated me! A Night Elf!"

"Do not mind, I am sorry hurting you". She smiled and got off of him. He quickly sat up and walked out of the middle of the path and walked behind a tree, Cerinai had followed.

"What is your name, Blood Elf?"

"Name? Name of mine?" She asked curiously confirming. He nodded to her.

"Cerinai Sunstrider". She replied.

"Okay, Cerinai. Let's get one thing straight. Don't touch me again. That's a violation towards me". He gave her a angry snarl.

"Touch you? Feel you?" . She quickly ran her hand in between his legs and massaged his manhood. He grew a little hard at this and quickly pushed her hand off.

"NO! No! I'm not putting up with this anymore! I'm killing you right now!". He took out a mace and held it in a target way. She quickly backed up and stood her ground. She then turned invisible. He looked around running from place to place. Just as he looked around she had sapped him causing him to stand in one place. He came out of that face and noticed himself tired up with rope. He was tied up from his shoulders to his knees. He jumped around with his feet looking for the Blood Elf.

"You imbecile! Get me out of here and let us fight!".

"No, I not hurt you anymore. Friend you are". She smiled at him. His face went flat. He started falling backwards but the Rogue was there in a second to catch him. She untied him and he glared at her.

"You've wasted enough of my time. You've sexually violated me and took advantage of me. Leave me the hell alone!". The druid had went into his cheetah formand zoomed off. The rogue casted a spell and she was not riding on a blue bird, easily catching up to Rocraw.

sodfjsidfjiosdjfuisdnfisnfiudsniusnviudcviusnviundcuinsuidvniusdnvcuidhnuisvuisdfh

Looks like Rocraw isn't enjoying it so far:P. Continue or no? Review please if you want more sexiness and love:) Thanks.


	2. Who is Adelana?

Rocraw had looked behind him, only to notice that Cerinai was catching quickly in his tracks. He attempted to move faster then her but her mount was just too fast for his Cheetah. Rocraw had grew restless and ran as fast and far as he could away from her. He pushed himself as much as he could to maintain speed and focus.

Cerinai had successfully caught up to him almost in front of his path. Rocraw grew excited seeing the Sentinals guarding the border of Astranaar in close sight. He ran onto the bridge into the little town of Astranaar. He turned around noticing Cerinai was a far distance away from the guards, enough so the guards wouldn't be too worried about her presence.

Rocraw turned back into his regular form and walked slowly into the Inn. His body ached, his breath felt as if it was being sucked out of him and his head pounded. The Innkeeper was just organizing some food into slots underneath the counter. Rocraw walked over and looked around on the shelfs. His eyes sharpened noticing Adelana was the one behind the counter

"Rocraw! It's so good to see you, cutie. Where you been?!". Adelana had been the Innkeeper, and Rocraw happened to have forgot all about it. He sighed in disappointment and just looked at her.

"Trust me, you don't want to know". Rocraw rubbed his eyelids and looked on the shelf behind her staring at all the juices and foods that stood there.

"You look.. worn out. As if something chased you here". Adelana laughed a bit and Rocraw just stood there guilty laughing.

"Ehh can I have some bread? Maybe that will boost my health". Rocraw asked her nicely.

"Silly Druid, don't waste your silver on something you don't need. You have healing spells?". She laughed again as Rocraw's face went flat.

_"Gosh why do I always forget about that. Well, it's not everyday I get chased down by a Horde"._

Rocraw had his hands down to his sides starting to cast a spell. Just then green ribbon-like dust formed around him causing him to glow a light green. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. He felt his muscles loosen and calm down, his head had stopped pounding and spinning. His breath had grew long and normal like regular. He opened his eyes and looked at Adelana who just stood there and stared at him the whole time.

"I hate you". Rocraw had replied jokingly. She laughed at his sarcasm and sighed.

"You know, you need to remember your spells, each one benefits you in a different way and you may need them later on in life, Pumpkin". She gave him a huge smile and passed him a book. Rocraw ran his hand gently over the cover of it. The cover was black and had a symbol of the moon on it. He opened the book. The first page had a spell known as "Wrath". On the "Wrath" page it had showed a picture of a green energy ball, it looked like the energy Rocraw gathers when he uses Wrath. On the page it listed the origins, beings that use it, when it had be discovered and how to cast it. Rocraw gave her a nice smile.

"Thank-you Adelana, this will come in handy". Rocraw said to her.

"No problem, babe. You can thank me by, oh I don't know, a nice walk under the moonlight tonight, I know you would like it". She asked him seductivly. She blushed and put her head down a little looking up at him. He smiled sweetly back to her.

"Err, sure". Adelana jumped for joy and Rocraw smiled back admiring her. He had hoped nothing like what happened earlier that day was going to happen, being sexually violated twice was going to make him a a bad rape victim.

"Meet me at the start of The Zoram Strand, North-West of here. I'll be waiting baby". Adelana replied with a wink.

"Okay erm, see you then I guess". Rocraw replied and slowly walked out of the Inn.

* * *

SNEAK PREVIEW?

Rocraw had been walking for about 10 minutes, noticing the sun slowly setting and the birds and squirrels going to sleep for the night. He smiled and thought to himself.

_"What a crazy thing that happened to me today. A Blood Elf, nonetheless, a cute one too, attacked me, healed me and... it's so odd that she did that... stuff to me". _Rocraw started to continue his trail of thoughts with Cerinai. By the time he got there his mind was flooded with thoughts of her. His heart was racing just thinking about that kiss again. Why was he feeling to attached to a Blood Elf? She's sworn enemies with him! If they hated each other so much, why was he craving her touch?

Rocraw had seen Adelana around the corner. He waved Hi, noticing what she was wearing was not exactly casual wear...


	3. Silvermoon scene

Thanks for the reviews. I know some people are like "Wow, she sucks at fan fictions". Well truth is, I don't really know what sucks and what doesn't. Everyone has their own taste in writing and their own type of story. This one happens to be sexy, unexpecting and awesome. So, here is the next chapter. Enjoy...

Oh and the reason why it's dark in Kalimdor and light in Eastern Kingdoms is, because they're on different sides of the world! Thanks.

* * *

Cerinai sat in the Bazaar in the beautiful city of Silvermoon. The sun had been beaming down on the crystals and glass, making Silvermoon glow in the day. The Blood Elves would take their time strolling a long the left over half of Silvermoon which the Scourge had not yet reached. Cernai was sitting with her friend Cytus, who was a Forsaken Rogue. They have been friends ever since they we're just very young. They would always go on adventures with each other. Cytus was a dominant male. He was very quiet, dark and mysterious yet calm, intelligent and nice.

Cernai was quiet and seductive. Ever since her hormones have popped up, so have her thoughts about.. -ahem-. She dated so many men, but same as Rocraw loving Blood Elves, Cerinai had loved Night Elves. She decided she would learn the Alliance language so that one day she may meet a Night Elf and communicate with him.

Orcish

"So what have you been up to today, Cytus?". Cernai asked. They were both sitting on the bench outside of the Auction House.

"I've been gathering poison supplies. My trainer is finally convinced I'm powerful enough to use the skill to a good advantage. Now I can make my enemies suffer more then they have to but hey, I'm not complaining.". Cytus took a bite out of a Boar Sandwich he had baught from a Food Vendor for 1 silver.

"Ah, I remember that time. Jolan had kept telling me 'not yet, not yet, not yet. Okay now!' I'll give you a few pointers sometime if you want some practice".

"Sure, I'd like that. Hey Cer, what did you do today?" Cytus asked taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"Erm, promise not to tell?". She asked. Cytus nodded and she took a deep breath.

'Well, I met a... erm...". Cytus nodded in his head as in 'keep going' motion and she motioned for him to come closer to her. He came closer and she moved towards his ear and talked lower.

"I met a Night Elf". Cytus backed up towards the other end of the bench. He got up and started yelling/talking.

"What were you thinking?! How could you be such a discrace to the Horde!".

"Cytus, sit down and shut up before I kill you". Cerinai had said calmly. Cytus stared at her and slowly sat back down.

"Holy Dragon was he ever gorgeous, Cytus! He had dark blue hair and ohh his muscles were so irresistible. I couldn't keep my hands off him. I attempted to communicate him but I think I freaked him out a bit more...".

"Cerinai, it's great you're taking interest in a male, but a Night Elf?! I mean come on! I mean.. he's.. Alliance! Those stupid.. childish mongrels... Stupid humans with their.. thick.. tanned skin.. and their shiney hair.. and their.. stupid horses". Cerinai stared at him listening to Cytus mumble on about humans.

"Damnit Alliance SUCKS!" Cytus practically yelled at the top of his lungs. The people around looked at him and one Blood Elf who was young had his hand up in the hair to Cytus as in saying 'High Five!'. Cytus gave him a high five and the Blood Elf walked away.

"Look, I like this guy regardless of his race. He's a druid too! Oh he's so cute in his cheetah form. I accidently stabbed him by mistake because i thought he was a just, a cheetah. But then...". Cerinai had continued talking about him to Cytus. Cytus took the last bite of his sandwich. He looked down at his hands and throught to himself.

_"Why do I care whether she likes someone else or not? Why do I need to be to person she always wants. No...I couldnt. There's no way..". _Cytus looked at Cerinai and stared at her. He gazed into her eyes even though she wasn't paying attention. "_Damnit. I like her a lot. I must find this Night Elf"._

"Isn't that right, Cytus?". Cytus fell back into the conversation out of his own world and replied,

"Oh uh.. yeah.. right".

"So I'm going to head over there now and follow my heart!". Cerinai had got up and Cytus quickly grabbed her arm.

"Cytus.. what are you doing..". Cytus stared into her eyes and quickly looked down.

"Cer, he's a night elf. Night elves are tree hugging morons! and-". Cerinai quickly took a dagger from her side and held it to his neck causing Cytus to shorten his breath and stop talking.

"Don't fill my mind with pointless trash I'm not interested in. I'll follow my own path and my own heart and you cannot, stop me.". Cytus nodded and she took the dagger down from his throut and back into the slot on her hip. Cerinai summoned a bird mount and was off to go find Rocraw.

* * *

Next chapter will continue on with Rocraw and Adelana I swear. :P.


	4. Some lemons and rods Gettin' nasty!

Rocraw had been walking for about 10 minutes, noticing the sun slowly setting and the birds and squirrels going to sleep for the night. He smiled and thought to himself.

_"What a crazy thing that happened to me today. A Blood Elf, nonetheless, a cute one too, attacked me, healed me and... it's so odd that she did that... stuff to me_". Rocraw started to continue his trail of thoughts with Cerinai. He indulged himself with the most sexual thoughts of her. By the time he got there his mind was flooded with thoughts of her. His heart was racing just thinking about that kiss again. Why was he feeling to attached to a Blood Elf? She's sworn enemies with him! If they hated each other so much, why was he craving her touch so badly?

Rocraw had seen Adelana around the corner. He waved Hi, noticing what she was wearing was not exactly casual wear...

She wore short-shorts that showed her long slender legs, a small white Swashbuckler's shirt showing a bit of her tummy and enhancing her clevage. She looked ravishing. Simply Divine. Rocraw knew exactly what she was doing, seducement. Rocraw sighed at the fact that his pants seemed to have got tighter around his waist from his manhood growing, knowing that it wasn't from Adelana, it was from the thoughts of Cerinai. He untucked his shirt and covered the large bump in his pants, hoping it would just come across Adelana's mind as a casual style. After all, if Adelana thought it was because of her, she would want other things, if she knew it was for a _Blood Elf_, who knows what could happen?

He looked lower where she was sitting, a red and white picnic blanket with some strawberries on a plate sat beneath her. He approched the blanket and sat down with an awkward smile.

"I've been waiting for you baby". She had said. He chuckled a little bit and replied.

"Really? I would have never guessed". He said unsurprised.

"Yeah, there's strawberries there". Again he chuckled.

"Are you serious?" He stared down at the strawberries and looked back up at Adelana.

"I had no idea". She gave a laugh that clearly stated "Oh wow I'm stupid".

"Do you know what they're for honey?". She asked.

"...For eating?". Rocraw said hopingly.

"Yes, but I have a little idea...". Adelana giggled and layed down slowly on the picnic blanket supporting her upper body with her elbows. The sun had just finished setting and the moon came out, seeming Adelana had absorbed it's light. Adelana blew out the candles, causing the moonlight to make her whole body glow radiantly. Just then, she picked up two strawberries and plucked the leaves out of them; Slowly undoing her white shirt. Rocraw contemplated in his head; _"Please no, this is so wrong; i don't feel that way about you". _Adelana's shirt was undone as she slowly revealed more and more of her chest. Her breasts were fully exposed and Rocraw was staring down at her, the goddess of beauty as she looked right now. Her breasts were the perfect shape and size. Adelana took a bite of each strawberry leaving only half-eaten non-leaved strawberries, placing one on each on her nipples.

"Come get 'em". She said seductivly. Rocraw still staring at her breasts, slowly crawled over and leaned over her. He hesitated, knowing he had no true feelings for Adelana. The only feeling he had right now is that he needed to 'calm down', and Adelana was going to make that happen.

Rocraw stared at her breasts, he lowered his head on her chest and nipped the strawberry from her nipple, chewed and swallowed. He licked and sucked the strawberry juice left on her nipple and continued doing the same to the other one. Rocraw looked at Adelana and kissed her, carresing both her breasts aswell. She moaned lightly causing Rocraw to become even more turned on. Rocraw sucked on one nipple and continued playing with the other.

"Gosh, you're friskey. You DO have animal instincts, being a druid". Adelana said giggling a little with her breath slightly increased.

"You bet baby". Rocraw said not even thinking that he just called her 'baby'. "I hope you're not afraid of snakes". He replied seductivly in her ear.

* * *

Adelana and Rocraw continued they're enjoyful intercourse. Rocraw knowing deep in his heart that he, in a nutshell, used Adelana for his own selfish wants. Adelana and Rocraw sat on the blanket under the moonlight out of breath. Rocraw now had felt completely uninterested and very guilty. They sat there and talked a little while Rocraw relaxed and tried to get the guilt out of his head for a little bit.

"Wow, you really are an animal. I didn't think you would do it. I mean, I thought you were the kind of quiet/shy night elf, but tonight. WOW! Did you ever prove me wrong". Adelana said laying beside him.

"Trust me. I didn't think I'd do it either". Rocraw replied a little guilty.

"Ro, I have a really weird question to ask you but you can't freak out or anything".

"I won't I promise. Ask away". He replied again to her. He hoped that it wasn't anything about a relationship.

"Erm. You can shapeshift into animals and stuff so like.. did you ever do it with any other animals... while in animal form? Like as a bear or a cat?". Rocraw's hair went flat and his face turned red. Adelana layed there laughing while Rocraw sat there completely oblivous.

"So? Did ya?". She asked laughing a little again.

"Erm.. ". Rocraw sat their quiet again.

"Oh my gosh! YOU DID! You little bestial night elf!".

"Hey! I'm a druid... It's not bestial it's.. druid-ish". Rocraw said defensivly.

"Spill you dirty elf". She said and laughed.

"Well.. after puberty I just got my bear form and.. you know.. boys get horny really easily when their that young. So I was in my bear form and didn't know how to change back and.. I got horny and just found a bear somewhere in Darkshore and.. yeah". By now Adelana was crying and laughing. She held her stomach and had her legs curled up. Rocraw was blushing like mad. Adelana said a few other things but Rocraw wasn't listening. He gave a deep sigh, coninuing his trail of thought he didn't finish earlier. He started thinking about Cerinai again. About 5 minutes later Rocraw was snapped out of thought.

"Rocraw answer me".

"Oh.. sorry".

"Were you listening to anything I was saying?"

"No, sorry, something's just on my mind. I gotta go". Rocraw said standing up and putting his clothes back on in a rush to get out.

"Why are you hurrying my baby?". She asked smiling sitting down with her hands holding her up.

"I uh.. have meet up with- I mean, do something important at-". He stopped for a second and looked around noticing the plate which had about 3 strawberries left gave him.

"I need to go to Stormwind, I have a room reserved there still". Rocraw mentally smacked himself across the face, not even knowing where that foolish idea came from. He had hoped Adelana did not see through his false mouth, hoping she didn't know that staying in Stormwind costed a fortune, and Rocraw could not even afford it and that he has never even been to Stormwind before.

"Uh huh.. okay see you later babes". Adelana raised an eyebrow and thought to herself. "_All Rocraw does is fool around in forests, pick berries, kill animals that get in the way and head back to inns and laze around. Something's fishy, and I'm going to find out what it is!_

* * *

I bet you guys weren't expecting that! I apologize for the long wait. I haven't had internet for a while and just got it hooked up about 2 days ago. I'll be writing more of this story now. I promise more chapters! Oh, and I decided to throw in the little male night elf flirt emotocon "I hope you're not afraid of snakes". It fit perfectly with the scene:). Tell me whatcha thought of this chapter, eh? It's the little button down here. Epic, thanks:)

V


	5. Elune That kiss won't leave my lips

I swear you all are connected somehow! This evening I got about 8 messages telling about this story and how you all want me to continue it:P. To be honest, I thought this story sucked, but reading through and refreshing my memory, it's not that bad of a story, I just need some time to work on a climax and plot to make it really something spectacular! But for now, here's a chapter and I'm going to try my best to keep this updated. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. :). Enjoy this chapter and more WILL be coming.

* * *

Rocraw had left the Zoram Strand that night full of guilt, enough to wrap it up in bags and sell them. He felt dirty and naive for doing something he could have controlled. He sighed softly and looked up at the stars that stared down at him from above.

"Elune, why did I do that? Why couldn't I maintain my composure with Adelana, why didn't I just walk away? and.. Why must I be so.. entangled in a Blood Elf?.. I don't know even know her.. her name echos in my head, and that kiss-". He stops speaking outloud to himself and stops in his tracks. He looks at the ground and touches his lips softly with his finger.

"That... kiss won't leave my lips..". He says softly. He continues walking and gets to the edge of Astranaar. The Sentinels look at him puzzled at the way he was walking, slouched; and his eyes practically yelled "leave me be". He walked over the bridge, unaware that the Sentinels eyes followed him over too.

"Hey. isn't that the guy that Adelana, the Innkeeper, has a crush on?". One of the female Sentinals whispered to the other.

"Yeah, his name is Rock or something. She told me earlier she was meeting up with him at the Strand.. I wonder if they.. ". The females giggled at the thought, unaware Rocraw could quietly hear them from the distance he was at. Rocraw turned his head halfway but decided to continue on forward to the Inn.

He walked upstairs to the bedroom and flopped onto his bed. He layed his hands underneath his head with his right leg half bent. He layed there, blank minded, looking around his room, subconciously wanting to think about something. He sat up in his bed and looked down at the clothing he was wearing. His clothing stuck to him, it was plain to tell that he had.. quite a night, considering his clothing was wrinkled and sand was all over them, not to mention a minature love stain was on his left arm's shoulder. He layed his hands on his face and ran his fingers through his hair. He moved to sit on the edge of his bed and supported his head with his elbows on his knees and his hands in a fist under his chin.

Rocraw quickled perked up and looked around his room very suspicious. The sound of something dropping off his cabinet had caught his attention. He looked over at it puzzled and began to walk over.

"Strange.. This was secured by the ledge of the shelf.. how did this fall down?". He shrugged it off and put it back on the shelf, only to notice a transparent figure was standing beside him, staring at him. He jumped back and fell on the floor with his eyes as wide as an owl. The figure became visable. Cerinai stood there and began to laugh. Rocraw had become a little more calm, admiring the beauty which stood in front of him.

"You miss me, yes?". She says and walks over to him and stands a little between his legs. He supports himself with his hands while sitting on the floor.

"You're surprised, why is this?". She asks curiously and laughs a bit. Rocraw's facial expression changes from blank to furious.

"Why would you do that?! You spy on me in my own room?! Can I not have any privacy? How did you find me anyway? How did you get in here.. you're going to get killed if they find out you're here!". Rocraw begins to stand up and looks down upon the beautiful Cerinai which stood before him. No words could explain how in place and perfect this moment felt to him.

"I.. I want to come back to Rocraw.. I missed him". She said. He looked down upon her, and swallowed. The guilt was starting to choke him and make him sweat. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his eyes begin to go foggy.

"Rocraw, you're okay?". She asks. She looks at his clothing to notice the sand which filled the cotton, the moisture stains of sweat.

"I just had a rough time tonight, that's all. I'm fine". He says before she could ask. He rests his hands around her waist and looks into her eyes.

"You're.. you're unbelievably beautiful, Cerinai". He says choking on his words. It's now he begins to forget about earlier with Adelana. Cerinai's face turned red from blushing. She could feel her heart becoming so warm and fuzzy, her smile had become wide making Rocraw feel happier then ever in this moment. She lowered her head from blushing so much. Rocraw pulls her close, almost hugging her He takes one hand from around her waist and puts his thumb and index finger under her chin and pulls her head up so he can look into her eyes.

"I don't really care if you.. did those things to me in such matters earlier or if you think you made a fool of yourself or if you regret it. After you kissed me I haven't been able to stop thinking about how much I felt when it happened". She looks back up at him and rests her hands on his chest.

"I travel from Ghostlands, Tirisfal Glades, Durotar to here to see Rocraw and-". Cerinai stops talking to notice a scent on Rocraw. The scent of strawberries. She removes his hand around his waist and looks at him.

"Your... your scent.. ". She says.

"Uh.. it's.. just strawberries. I had some with Adelana".

"Crazy girl about you, yes? Why is you with her?". She asks.

"She just invited me to a picnic and she had some strawberries..". He said, now it's plain to see that he is choking up badly. His eyes are looking for somewhere to look to hide the guilt. He became hot, bothered and nervous, and Cerinai could see that.

"So -". Cerinai looked at his shirt, and sadly enough she noticed the "love stain" that was on his arm.

"Rocraw.. this is..". She lays her hand on it and quickly moves it away.

"I.. it's not.. I didn't mean..no... It wasn't-". Cerinai's face turned into frustration.

"You dirty.. bastard you! You.. YOU'RE unbeliveable! You suck! You stupid Night Elf!". Tears streamed down her face, but her anger had taken over. She stood there clenching her fists at her sides with her head down, trying to hold back tears, struggling to maintain a steady breath and composure. The sound of her sucking back air and hearing her in pain made Rocraw break.

"Cerinai, please-". Cerinai slapped him right dead in the face. He kept his head facing the way the slap had lead it. Cerinai had dissapeared on the spot, causing Rocraw to reach out to see if he could see feel her, but she was gone...

* * *

Woot! This chapter came together so nicely! Do you know what that means?! That means it will be easier for me to make FUTURE CHAPTERS FOR YOU GUYS YYAAAAYYYY!!!!!! *Throws a party*. Sadly, there won't be much sex for another couple of chapters, so if you're reading this for sexy purposes, go find some porn or something for the meantime :). Again, I do apologise for the extreme delays. I have had many people tell me it's a good story, I should continue writing it, etc etc, I just really didn't know how to continue it and I had some life things to take care of, but I'm going to continue writing this story because this Chapter definatly gave me some ideas for the next one. Stay tuned guys! This story has just be re-schedualed!


End file.
